nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cultura
Like I like this! Maybe you should make a Food Column for this magazine. Pierlot McCrooke 15:31, 29 June 2008 (UTC) :Yes, good idea. If I remember well, someone als wanted to have something with orange flavored food during summer (Pierlot?). Is this still an ongoing issue ? I could make a start and make something if you like. 15:39, 29 June 2008 (UTC) ::Would be great! I will make a gastronomy and food side soon. 15:43, 29 June 2008 (UTC) :::Okay, as soon as it is there, I'll come up with something nice 15:52, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Can the word side come back? Pierlot McCrooke 15:56, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Games Will there come more side in the future like the Games Side. Pierlot McCrooke 17:16, 29 June 2008 (UTC) :Maybe yes 17:24, 29 June 2008 (UTC) IP There is no article in this magazine about IP seal and flag Pierlot McCrooke 17:32, 29 June 2008 (UTC) :Well the sideline is in fact for all kinds of images. And, as you can see, the magazine isn't finished yet. I will finish it tomorrow. Now I'm off. Bye! 17:33, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Stars Why has the Libertas Mystery two stars Pierlot McCrooke 09:02, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :Because it is not such a great book after all, compared to other works. You can't give all books four and five stars. 09:05, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Delete Why are you going to delete this? It was wonderful! Pierlot McCrooke 18:26, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :I don't have the time to run it. 19:07, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::May I get it? Pierlot McCrooke 19:17, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Under two conditions: :::# You create an entire new content. So no re-using of my articles. :::# You make sure you finish it. Otherwise, I might as well delete it. :::Deal? 19:18, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Nothing wrong if i archive your old articles? Pierlot McCrooke 19:19, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Go ahead 19:20, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I am going to refresh it tomorrow Pierlot McCrooke 19:23, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::All right. 19:31, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Colors @ Pierlot McCrooke: I was looking a the page and noticed the blue is very, very dark, which makes it difficult to read the text in black. Maybe the color of the text be changed --[[User:Aesopos| ]] 08:53, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Villanova Inc. Can I take over this? I would like to have a media magazine! Marcus Villanova WLP 00:55, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :You may have it Pierlot McCrooke 05:24, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :Good I'll have re-done today! Marcus Villanova WLP 13:52, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :Crap, this is hard, all i want is one big Lit side, the food and media side in the middle and One big NOble City side on the bottom and a "side" To be named with the side line long down the side of the magazine! Marcus Villanova WLP 14:37, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Lay-out I'm thinking about starting an art and culture magazine in Libertas, as a spin-off of Sides, and was wondering whether I'd be allowed to use the old lay-out of Sides then (see my notepad). I'd use different colors though. Echocho 13:47, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Cool, let me know when you have the first edition ready. Are you going to make it general or will you focus on certain activities/currents? 14:55, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :@Echo- maybe it can become the new sides? And if you want you can get some shares of Villanova Inc.! Marcus Villanova 16:24, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks for the enthusiasm, guys :D However, I don't want to disappoint you, but just to be clear, I'm thinking about starting a magazine on Wikistad (the Dútch version) The way I see it, it would have 1) news, so indeed putting current events, projects concerning art and culture in a spotlight 2) (more in-depth) articles and interviews :S 3) reviews e.g. music albums, books, movies, exhibitions..., 4) commentaries... So, the 'basics' really. If you're still interested, it wíll include Lovian art and culture as well, but in Dutch, at least, that's what I have in mind. Echocho 17:49, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm working on the lay-out and I've run into a little problem. Please check out [the draft on my notepad. I want to keep the logo on the right (third column), but without stretching the first two columns 'Nieuws' (News) and 'Interviews', those bars shouldn't be bigger than the ones on the second level called 'Recensies' (Reviews) and 'Reacties' (Commentaries). :S Any ideas/suggestions? Echocho 08:15, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'm afraid that wont work as long as you keep 'news' and 'interviews' on the same level as the logo. Perhaps you can make a general head with the magazine's name on the first level with the cows next to it. Then underneath that first level you could insert the heads 'news' and 'interviews'? 08:29, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Hm, yes, that might work, thanks, I'll see if I can do that myself. So this isn't possible? Echocho 08:37, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Not if you want the boxes for the actual articles to be large enough. There might be ways but I don't know any. 08:42, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Neither do I, thanks anyway. What do you think of alternative? Echocho 09:26, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::I like it a lot. Especially the 'cultuurgrazers'. 09:54, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Also Villanova Inc. has now retired Sides so it can be bought for $2.00 if you want it. Marcus Villanova 17:12, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Here you go. Two dollars for Sides. HORTON11 15:07, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Congrats you now own and wirte for sides! Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:29, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Readers If anyone actually reads this, here is another walkthrough magazine I have created. HORTON11: • 17:04, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Expansion Horton, could you write something for this or restore the old article? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:17, March 25, 2015 (UTC) I have. HORTON11: • 21:19, March 25, 2015 (UTC) All I see is the cover. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:46, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Click and flip through. HORTON11: • 21:49, March 25, 2015 (UTC) I see. Sorry :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:03, March 25, 2015 (UTC)